


Home

by titoooo77



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/F, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titoooo77/pseuds/titoooo77
Summary: Cassunzel week 2020 day 1: Homecoming/ reunion entry!Cassandra comes back to Corona after two years on the road and wants to settle down with her girlfriend.I don't know how to write summaries :(
Relationships: Captain of Corona's Guard & Cassandra (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled)
Kudos: 30





	Home

“I’m almost home.”

Or at least that’s what she tries to believe. She has been on the road for so long that she lost all connection to it, all but one precious connection. I missed her so much, she thinks as she nears the bridge leading to the main part of the kingdom. She also thinks about the dreadful question she wants to ask the princess. 

Cassandra eyes Owl as he heads her way, she has sent him earlier to announce her arrival. As she passes the bridge, she sees that the kingdom hasn’t changed in two years she spent on the road. She also thinks about her decision about settling back down here. After so many sleepless nights looking up at the stars and wondering if Rapunzel is also looking at them or if it’s even night at Corona. She thinks about all the trails they had gone through and how it made them stronger. How they made her love for Rapunzel stronger. True, some of those trails were her own fault but she has come to terms with it. 

She stops thinking about the past as she reaches the end of the bridge and decides to head for her father’s house on the outskirts of the island. She needed to freshen up after a long time traveling back to Corona. She also wants to try Varian’s invention of hot bathes, that boy has come so far with his alchemy. She has heard rumors of his inventions on her journeys and wanted to see with her own eyes if they don’t explode as they say. 

… 

After a short talk with her father -well as short as it can get- about her travel and his worries about the new scars that have been added on her person, she finally headed for the bathroom. Once she’s out, she saw her father sitting on her bed holding a small box. “come here,” he gestured to the place next to him on the bed. Once she sat down, he handed her the box, “those were my parents’, your grandparents,” he said, “I would like you to have it.” She was shocked as she opened the box and saw two wedding rings, “how did you-”, “I saw the ones in the pockets of your jacket while trying to have it ready for laundry” he cut her off. 

After a while in silence, he asked, “so you and the princess, huh?” Cassandra was looking at the ground, she couldn’t look him in the eyes. She wasn’t ready for this talk right now, but it seems like now is the time. “I’m sorry,” she said, “I wasn’t sure how to tell you about it!” Her father sighed “I’m happy you found someone to love and spend your life with, I was getting worried,” and he hugged her. She was shocked and didn’t say anything. “I don’t know how things will work with you guys,” he said, “but you have my blessings.” 

After a few minutes of hugging and comfortable silent the former captain said, “isn’t there a princess you have been dying to see?” at that Cassandra jumped and said, “oh, yeah, bye dad!” and she took her bag and box and went out the door. “love you!” she heard him say, Love you too! She thought as she headed for the lost lagoon. 

… 

She walked there with happiness filling her heart at her father blessings, she knows it was hard for him, but he has proved that he loves her no matter what time and time again. She also thought about the first time she and Rapunzel had been to the Lagoon and how beautiful it was, she hoped it still the same. She also thought about how she and Rapunzel are practically married since they performed the same rituals Der Sonne and Shampanier did to unify Corona and Saporia. So, she’s my wife already? the thought made her blush. 

As she reached the outing, she heard someone approaching her at full speed and hugging her tightly. “Oh, how I’ve missed you,” she heard from her assaulter. She chuckled, “well, you will miss me longer if you don’t let me breathe.” Rapunzel let go of the hug but still held her close and looked into her eyes and smiled. Cassandra couldn’t help but return the smile, she missed it so much. After what seemed like ages of staring at each other, Rapunzel was the first one to speak, “you look beautiful!” As if she was broken out of trance Cassandra smirked, “well not more than you!” She said as she leaned a bit to steal a kiss from her lover’s lips. 

As she has wished the lagoon has stayed the same if it has not become more beautiful or maybe it was because she is finally with her princess. However, she was giving her full attention to the princess.

They spent the rest of the evening catching up on stories that they couldn’t send to each other, Cassandra trying to describe all the new creatures she encountered so the princess can draw them in her journal later, and how is everyone in corona has been doing lately. Seems like a lot has happened while she was on the road, but she wasn’t paying much intention as she started thinking about how she will go about with her proposal. Will Rapunzel say yes? She doesn’t know honestly. She knows her relationship with Rapunzel will never be official, but they love each other and that’s all that matters, even is she says no. They also have their friends and family support. Eugene has already proposed to Raps, and she said yes, they will get married and she will be there to support them and have their support. However, will it be enough? She knows she shouldn’t think about that now and just enjoy her time with her girlfriend. 

…

The princess has noticed her thinking and staring at nothing. She has wanted this night to be special for both of them, but she thinks that she’s boring Cassandra with all the talk about the citizens. She had commissioned the chefs to make Cass’s favorite foods and prepared for the meeting for a while now – since she saw Owl in the morning. She knows that Cassandra might not be comfortable to talk about the people of corona now after everything that had happened. She might also not stay here for long and go back traveling in a few days. She just wanted to show her how much she loves her in this short period, so she spoke up, “umm, Cass?” 

“Yes?” that had pulled Cassandra from her thinking spree. “You seem a little spaced out, are you alright?” Rapunzel asked. Oh shit! it’s now or never, she thought. 

“Umm Raps, there’s…”  
“Can I ask something?” They both said at the same time and chuckled. 

“You go first,” added Rapunzel. She was expecting Cass to tell her that she got settled down somewhere and will have to travel soon, but she wasn’t expecting Cass to kneel on the ground, taking out a box from her pockets. Nor she was expecting the next words she said. “Will you marry me?” Cassandra said as she opened the box to show matching rings. 

She just kept on staring, shocked, so, that’s why she was out of it! After realizing that she has been quiet for a while she coughed and said, “I thought you would never ask,” as she hugged her girlfriend tightly again. “is that a yes then?” Cassandra replied, to which Raps pulled a bit from the hug and looked into her girlfriend -soon-to-be-wife- eyes. “Of course, it’s a yes!” she said as she kissed her deeply. 

… 

“Welcome home,” said Rapunzel after they hugged again. Yes, she is my home! Thought Cassandra as she pulled her soon-to-be-wife tighter into the hug.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic that I write in English (English is not my first language) and in a very long time, so, excuse my mistakes and tell me so I can fix them cause I'm a perfectionist!
> 
> Also, this might not match the theme but I just wanted to do a proposal fic and got carried away , Hope you guys enjoy it. :)


End file.
